Baxter Ewers (Earth 010)/Personality and Relationships
|altbackcolor=#96F7FF |height=2.2 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#C1FFFF |alttextcolor=#410606 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Personality Baxter is gentle, fierce, nice, pure of heart and loyal to those who he likes. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and autistic while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or interested attitude. Baxter has Enthusiasm, having him support for his friends, family and guardians that he trusts in his life. He is also a quiet individual, and is often satisfied with expressing himself in short phrases. Sometimes he stutters to words that he can losely lose memory too. Sometimes he can have trouble saying the word correctly. He is also shown to have a relationship towards love and sexual related relationships at times. This was a thing for him because of his Zodiac Sign being Aquarius of his sexual favor. Relationships Family Denise Turner Baxter is seen to love his mother and trust her more than any other family member in the series. His mother had trained him to becomming a very well excellent fighter. His mother seems to love him and protect him most of the time from his father's antagonism. Vic Turner Although Vic is lazy, Baxter sees Vic as a real father to him. After both Vic and Denise were married, Baxter's life was positive. The two had seen rated R movies together, and the two have a good bond telling jokes and telling funny things with each other. Ballard Ewers III In Baxter's childhood years, Baxter and his father did not get along very well. His father constantly abused him throughout Baxter's years, even after the divorce of his mother and father in 2006. After Ballard was remarried to Kim Ewers, Baxter's life was even worsen than before. At age 18, Baxter will leave his father and stay with his mother. Kim Ewers Kim had more abuse on Baxter after the two had met. Baxter's real relationship with Kim was pretty negative. He was abused by her so much times. At age 18, Baxter will leave Kim as well as his father and stay with his mother to be safe. Taylor Campbell Baxter at first had his first crush on Taylor, but before Kim and Ballard were married, Baxter's crush was soon a Step-sister. Both Taylor and Baxter had a close relationship together. Mostly Baxter would cling and grope her when the two were in the pool together. Now, Baxter sees her as a stripper as Taylor has a job being one. Gunther Ewers Baxter cares deeply for his younger brother. Both Baxter and Gunther are seen to have a strong bond with each other, looking out for each others back alot. Amber Ewers Baxter has a very huge bond and care for his oldest sister Amber. After his first encounter of her race as a Seiyan. He had figured out that she had his full bonded blood in her body, making her his official sister. Wanda Ewers When Baxter first met Wanda, It was a fight to see if she's very pleased with their fighting abilities. After she was defeated she unmasked herself and Baxter completely figured out who it was. Baxter's mother told him about her and what she was doing now adays. Kiki Ewers Baxter was very surprised when he first met Kiki and said that she looked exactly like his mother. Kiki explained that she was also in his family bloodline too which caused Baxter to be more shocked of her. Baxter is very great with Kiki as she still has ways to learn in the future which she slowly learns and gets more mature. When Kiki told him that their father was actually a rapist and she was raped, Baxter was shocked and asked her if it was around her legs, she replied it wasn't there but it was somewhere around the butt which she is horrified with their dad of what he's done to her and the other Ewers that are out there. Alexis Adams Baxter sees that Lexi deeply cares about him and has taken very good care of him, which leads to Lexi putting him in uncomfortable places, like her boobs when he slept once at a Hotel. Sonikku Ewers Baxter has an on-off relationship with Sonikku, despite being Baxter's pet Okami, she mostly loves him and protects him when he is having trouble at times. However at times, she can become very pissed off at him for getting in her way since he protects. Shado Ewers Baxter sees Shado as a clingy pet and a pet who is obsessive with everything with him. She sees her master very clingy and has protected him (Ex: would be with Must Kitsune tried to attack him and Sadie Corrine was in her goddess form stopping her.) Melissa Welch Though Baxter's interactions with his other oldest sister hasn't been seen yet, but Amber explains that she wasn't the only one who became his sister as she said "There are two who are you older sister, one of them is me!". Future Jordan Ewers This is Earth 101 Jordan. Despite going into the Future, he surprisingly encounters his future son Jordan. Baxter is surprised to be the fact that Jordan will be his son. Future Trinity Ewers This is Earth 101 Trinity. Despite going into the Future, Baxter was surprised that he finded out he had a daughter through the palm of his hand. Trinity has shown the same personality towards his Future Father as they both had the same thing together. Friends Daniel Guterriez Baxter's most loyal friend. The two had met in 5th grade and became very close friends with each other. Daniel is seen to mostly hang out with Baxter every friday after school to play video games. Daniel seems to have a highly relationship with Baxter's mysterious sister "Melissa Welch". . Nicolas Mejia Nicolas and Baxter are very good friends with each other. They both love to have a time together. Baxter sees Nicolas as a trust worthy and amazing friend overall. Brody Mayrose Baxter and Brody are pretty good friends with each other, despite Brody dating his sister Amber through the series. Sometimes when Brody and Amber get very clingy infront of Baxter, it causes him to walk out alot. Dustin White As with the rest of his friends, Baxter felt it would be necessary to look after Dustin as he is going through life. He takes upon himself to save Dustin from being bullied by the world. He also supports his series and his characters very well as well as allying with him a few times. Baxter also had trained Dustin to learn how to be a Ki User like him. Fantacy Corrine Despite being an Animatronic by Sadie. Fantacy has shown the same emotions with her creator, having a crush on Baxter. However, more into the series, Fantacy treats Baxter like a son as baxter believes she is like a mother to him. A second mother. Savannah Allen Baxter and Savannah are good friends. They have dated twice before, but ended up with Savannah either cheating on him (11th Grade) or continuing to touch him in the area (9th Grade). Enemies Must Kitsune Must sees Baxter as a play toy for herself. Despite being a Witch, She constantly tortures him alot. Desi Delao Baxter is Desi's biggest archenemy through out the series. He was the one behind the Desi Aura that possess the host into doing evil acts. Only Baxter's Good Aura can cure any host alive. Sadie Corrine After their break up, Sadie was slowly going into insanity in this case she transformed from one of Baxter's girlfriends into Yanderes. Sadie actually hates him, but still wants him to fall for her trap after achieving the Demon Fox Form which caused her to go insane and try to kill everyone. Baxter hated her after he was just hanging with Lexi and called him out for cheating which he didn't. Trivia